Seleste Felsorrow
Master Apothecary Seleste Felsorrow leads the Forsaken organization known as the Hand of Vengeance. She currently has been stationed in the Eastern Kingdoms division, which is a branch designed from the original institution. Seleste is known for her leadership within the Forsaken as a skilled apothecary, and specializes her branch with the chemical weaponry that the previous leader had instilled. Even though her predecessor had failed at the efforts of granting spotlight on the Forsaken, Seleste hopes to show all of Azeroth that the Forsaken are to be respected and feared. Appearance Seleste's appearance is an illusion,which hides the ghastly frail figure and withered body that she was reanimated with. Even though she uses an elixir to hide her true self, the version of her that is noticeable is often always covered by her garments of faith. Her gloves have been custom built which are costly when compared to the rest of her wardrobe. Her belt is often lined with tool of her trade such as scalpels, potions and tomes that she would be currently reading. She is never seen without her ceremonial dagger which she has on her person at all times. If there is ever a moment in which she is seen without her normal garments it is most likely for a public gathering where the attendance is requested to wear formal attire. Then and only then can her wild locks of hair become noticeable, spiraling out and around her shoulders. If ever visible her face is decorated with ceremonial markings which is common for necromancers, especially around the eyes; purple markings seen beneath the lower eyelid and 'dripping' down the cheek is always present on her skin. Early Life Given the birth name Lindeyvia Willowsong, her parents were proud to have another installment of their line of light blessed Sin'dorei to carry out the name. It was aname chosen in honor of her great grandmother, Lindeyvia Sunspire. Lindeyvia was brought up from a noble household full of political figureheads and socially accepted. Her family was more dedicated to the lifestyle then the upbringing of their children by their hands. Her parents were hardly in her life, only there to tell her when something was out of sort or done incorrectly. Her life was planned out for her, and she was even ordered to marry a general of the blood knight army when they both were of proper age. As she was never allowed to indulge in the usual pleasures of childhood, she was often tutored to learn spells of healing and follow the same path in magic and magics as her mother, and her mother before her. She held little interest in keeping up the family history and it was apparent in her mannerisms. As her personality strayed away from being a scholar and priestess, she held little content for anything in relation to honoring the Willowsong family name. Adulthood During Lindeyvia's adulthood years, things spiraled drastically. The brother of her blood knight fiance had staged a dilemma that forced both sides of parents to remove her from the engagement and her household as well. She was banished from the Sin'dorei community without even a chance to explain herself. Her fiance, Ulthar Hallowsun was a very dedicated man to his cause. As he was well respected by his peers, he had expected Lindeyvia to follow along the same path and find her place in life by his side. Ulthar was very much admired by the Hallowsun family and his own sibling resented him for it. His brother Draethen was not a follower of the Light, and his family ignored him for it. The jealously of his brother's success caused him to remove the thing from everyone's life that he viewed as the problem- Lindeyvia. So Daelanor wooed Lindeyvia, giving her false hope that someone could truly love her for who she was. He promised her a marriage, and that he would confess their unity to their parents as soon as he could. Through what she had thought was a newly found blossoming relationship she became with child, and when it was suggested Daelanor confess their joining he agreed it was the right time. Unfortunately, what he told their families was not that they were together and expected a child. Instead he told them that he found Lindeyvia with another suitor that had been unknown, and that she brought nothing but absolute shame to both houses involved. Furious and embarrassed by this news, her father Garavion Willowsong was convinced that his own daughter was unable to be forgiven for such a despicable act, and denounced her ties to the house name entirely. After the child was removed and she had been banished (both done without her consent) she began to take interest in the darker arts. In the magic that was soothing and endless, she had an outlet for all that she had endured. Her anger and depression was her fuel for the forbidden magics. Gift of Undeath Lindeyvia's death was not one that allowed her to rest permanently. Her death was actually the result of petty gang fights that spiraled out of control from Silvermoon City. The day of her death she was outside in the Eversong Woods, speaking with an ally of hers that went by the name of Eilik. Due to his nature in Silvermoon in taking care of the hate crimes involved in the murder row, he was often targeted for attack. As she was seen speaking with him often in private, it was assumed that she was some sort of object of affection to the others, though she was just a friend looking for social company. While in Eversong in the company of her friend Eilik they were approached by two men. One being a Sin'dorei, and the other a Tauren death knight. They spoke of issues relating to being watched in Silvermoon, and that an example was necessary for their point to be made. Unfortunately for Lindeyvia, the point to be made was the example of her death. Eilik had tried to intervene and protect her from them both, but failed to no avail. They left him alive so that he could witness her death by the scourged tauren's hands. Unfortunately, he did not just kill her. He instead stored her soul within his rune blade which forced her to return as an undead herself. The means she was forced into undeath is always in her thoughts, as it was without grace and meaning; she died for a misunderstanding which she had no business being involved with, let alone something of worth. Her reason for death was truly in vain. Thankfully, upon the request of Thayrin Chillblight her soul was restored back to her after the death of the scourged Tauren. She now protects it heavily with her phylactery--a magical amulet commonly used by followers of necromancy. Apothecary Years After Lindeyvia had gotten past the depression it was to be an Undead, she focused more on her hatred and fueling anger that burned inside her. She changed her name, like most Forsaken do when reborn and chose the name "Seleste Shatterheart" as she thought it was better suited. After she took on the new persona, she began to study in the arts of alchemy and potion making, and in between her studies she would dabble in the black arts. During her years of studying she came across another apothecary by the name of Thayrin Chillblight once more, a man of science who happened to work under the previous leader of The Hand of Vengeance. The two became close friends, and even romantically involved for a duration of their years. The two started work together in leading the Eastern Kingdoms branch of The Hand of Vengeance where Thayrin continued to train her to become a master apothecary. As the years beyond the formation of The Hand of Vengeance progressed, her skills seemed to match even Thayrin's own. Her curiosity and need for more knowledge was never ending, and with her desire for more in depth skill, she discovered the art of the Dark Apothecaries. After much trial and error and repetitive testing, Seleste was able to overcome the hazards of what it was to become a Dark Apothecary, and eventually as she added even more years to her training was able to master it. Through the exposure to so many poisons and toxins, her ghastly skin had taken on an even more sickly presence. The once grey flesh then turned to pigments of green to emulate just how many toxins were in her body, through the long and tedious process of becoming a Dark Apothecary. The benefits of finally mastering the art of toxins was the reward that anything from blood to saliva that was extracted from her could be used as a weapon as it contains high levels of toxicity. The Aspiring Lich Once Seleste had become skilled and accepted as an apothecary among the Forsaken, she had begun her journey to what she valued more than anything else; the path of necromancy. Due to the art being forbidden she was forced to worship in secret and kept it from the world. It would take many years for her to become skilled enough in the black magics before she was of any use with it. She studied long hours and practiced as often as she could in hopes of being approved by the Cult of the Damned. However, after more insight within the cult, she had learned that the form of worship they teach is not exactly as open minded as her own. As she views necromancy a deep and romantic path, having a growing bond with the worship of spirits and death they tend to view it a bit differently. Within the Cult of the Damned she would be labeled as a number, forced to be a mindless scourge or ghoul if she would -even- be accepted due to her already being undead. They view undeath as a gift, and she has already been granted it. It took at least ten years before the CotD even gave a glance in her direction, and through her years of constant respect, she was finally evaluated and tested under a series of trials to see if she was as devout as she thought to be. After a long and formidable series of tasks in which she had to prove herself, she was finally granted membership into the Cult. It was not until the discovery of Pandaria that she was given such an honor as starting her path as a Lich. Seleste has used her skilled magic in many fights, and it has proven to aid her in situations that involve even her own death. With the use of her phylactery she has been able to prevent herself from death on several occasions. She has even raised people by the ancient ways of ceremony and has slowly began to build a tree of forsaken that are attached to her by shadow and spirit. Path of Corruption As the months gradually changed with the seasons and turned in to years Seleste had become an entirely different being all together. The woman who was once selfless and accepting of everyone had become wicked and vengeful. Through politics she has gained the art of using a silver tongue and always knows what to say to smooth over a situation. What she really feels or thinks is never expressed and no one ever can tell if she is being sincere in her words aside from those that are closest to her. She often expresses a deep care and motherly affection to the Forsaken within her organization, but things can change in an instant when she is pushed too far. Her skill in necromancy has brought a new fondness to the art of death and spirituality with the departed. The way she expresses her dedication can almost be expressed as a romantic relationship with the souls of the dead. She uses the spirits to her advantage at times, be it by them sharing information or her storing a lost soul in a suited cadaver. Her morals are not as they should be, and her tolerance for ignorance is shadowed by her patience. There are times when her hidden temper does get the best of her and she uses forbidden magic in torturing the minds and soul of the victim, violating his or her personal thoughts and memory. This method is very useful in gaining information with prisoners that refuse to speak or cooperate with her. Left Hand Path and Magic Skills Many forms of magic have been developed under her belt. What was once a weak and inexperienced priest at a young age was now a well skilled and adept deathspeaker. Through the art of Shadow magic, Seleste's journey was one of various areas in which was tested to find where her truly calling lies. Most of her skills lie in soul related magics, which allows her to summon spirits and force them into cadavers or even other various vessels of choosing. Once herpath of the Lich had began, she started developing a better understanding for frost based magic. While she may be weaker with frost as opposed to the darker magics, it is a balance she is trying to progress towards with more pristine skill. Being a skilled apothecary mixed with the dark arts has allowed her to make all sorts of concoctions and elixirs. Her most notable creation would be the illusion she manifests for herself, hiding her true appearance from any and everyone. Not many have ever seen the grotesque remains of what her body had become, once her soul was extracted, drawing out every bit of essence and mana that was within her veins. Once her soul had returned to her body, her beauty did not return and instead was left as the withered husk that she hides away from everyone. Her vanity is fueled by her counterpart; Ivan Felsorrow who is the entire influence behind her shame of what she truly is. Her use of the illusion makes her vulnerable and weak, as it is one of her many aspects that makes her fragile beneath the ruse. Her skills in weaponry are very limited. Most of what she uses in combat is magic based, so anything that is physical is most likely on her at all times. Her ceremonial dagger is for rituals, and if it ever used as a weapon it is as part of a ceremony or sacrifice. Her main weapon of choice aids in her art of necromancy; the scythe that was forged and granted to her upon her completion of trials within the CotD. Companions The Ghastly Pair Ivan Sibelius was a Forsaken man that fell for Seleste shortly after they had met. He was very quiet and shy at times, very opposite to herself. Her wicked mind had seen potential in him and soon her task had begun. He was a simple tailor to the people and specialized in being a skilled master of sewing. She proposed the idea that he should take up something within the medical field since he was fond of the art of stitching. He fell for her charm and quickly began his studying and practice under her wing. The months passed and he caught on to surgery quite quickly. It was to the point she had nothing more to teach him and it was time to let him finish shaping his new profession. Soon his personality began to change. The sweet and shy creature she had found was now a monster, that relished in the idea of torture and despair of others. She took great pride in seeing him mold in to what -she- wanted and she got exactly that, at least at first. As time passed on she realized that the person she had grown attached to was all but gone, and all that remained was the surgically influenced creature who was nothing as he once was. She of course kept these regrets to herself. After he had shown his worth within the organization she granted him the chance to take over the medical department which he accepted with pride. As the organization The Hand of Vengeance became involved with political affairs, it was decided that an arrangement was to be made. In order for the Forsaken public figureheads to appear accepting of relationships, Seleste and Ivan (mostly Seleste) decided that they should wed. Their plan was exactly what they needed to make the public think that they were more "civilized" and it worked. Everyone had assumed that they just wanted to be like everyone else. Seleste has taken the name Felsorrow but often times (mostly when angry) she uses her own surname of choice; Shatterheart. It is moreso a means to anger Ivan over anything else. The pair of Forsaken are always counted as one when at public events and are hardly seen without the other. Even though the two of them appear together for political meetings and events, there are times they spend moments outside of the fake marriage and actually act as a truly wedded pair. Each of the Forsaken wear wedding bands though they never speak of it outloud. The two also carry a single stem Stratholme lily on their belts at all times, as it is a silent way of expressing their attachment to each other. The flower was a reminder of his home while living and offered it to her as a token of affection. They always include each other and hardly ever make decisions alone. Ivan and Seleste have become almost entirely dependent on one another and despite the fact she would never admit to it, she relies on him as she has grown used to his constant company and even see glimmers of the man she married. The pair refuse to take act in torture alone, finding it as good bonding experience that brings them closer. Sheol; The Mare of Death's Call An offering of blood and magic. A gift granted to Seleste on the night of the blood moon. Sheol was raised and forged through a ceremony of dedication and gratitude and serves as her only companion. Their link to one another is through soul which was formed by the completed spell when created. Sheol can be called upon in her forged form or her soul itself can be pulled from the risen corpse if needed. Forged from blood, Sheol's magical properties are always noticeable when in Seleste's company. Gallery of Seleste over the years: Seleste2.jpg Illusioned Seleste.jpg Seleste and Ivan Felsorrow.jpg Seleste in Northrend.jpg Seleste Felsorrow.jpg Seleste.jpg Category:Undead Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Forsaken